


Body Language

by frozenkingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, established D/s relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scorpius non è mai stato bravo ad esprimere se stesso, non come le altre persone. No, lui ha un modo tutto proprio per reagire alla vita, lui cammina in punta di piedi ed esplode come una stella morente. Lui è tutto o niente, bianco o nero, lui è un mare calmo o un incendio incontenibile, che divampa impazzito e brucia tutto. <br/>Scopius non ha mezze misure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Malfoycest è il bene. Malfoycest è vita. Vota Malfoycest (????).

**_ Body Language _ ** ****

Il vento soffia forte, contro le finestre del Manor. Gli incantesimi termici proteggono le mura dal gelo, che non oltrepasa la dura pietra delle spesse pareti.  
All'interno, tutto tace.  
Un uomo siede sul divano in pelle, un bicchiere di vino rosso in mano, il liquore che ondeggia placido, ed il fuoco che scoppietta nel camino. La sola libertà che mostra, rispetto all'usuale rigidità, sono le gambe lasciate larghe ed il colletto della camicia sbottonato, la cravatta posata sul bracciolo del divano. L'orologio segna le undici passate.  
"Padre?"  
Draco si volta nel sentire l'appellativo, e piega un poco le labbra alla vista del figlio. Scorpius ha indosso un suo maglione, che sulla sua figura minuta risulta di parecchie taglie più grande, lungo tanto da coprirgli il bacino, i boxer bianchi che nascondono la castità alla vista. Non può che sorridere nel vedere i suoi capelli lunghi raccolti in una coda disordinata, fra le mani una tazza di cioccolata calda. Sorride perché suo figlio è una dolcissima creatura, meraviglioso angelo.  
Morirebbe, senza di lui.  
"Come mai sei sveglio, Hyperion? E' tardi." domanda, facendogli segno con la mano di avvicinarsi, dopo aver posato il bicchiere sul tavolino. I piedi scalzi di Scorpius non fanno alcun rumore sul pavimento, lo vede muoversi come una Veela, sedendosi di traverso sul suo grembo e raccogliendo le gambe nude al petto.  
Draco gli accarezza i capelli, all'altezza della nuca, ricevendo un mugolio soffice da parte del figlio, che sembra un bellissimo gatto sotto alle sue dita.  
Nel petto, usuale, gli divampa la fame di averlo, di sentirlo suo, sotto di sé, di stringerlo, farlo sgretolare e permettergli d'essere il vero se stesso.  
Inspira, lentamente, raccogliendo il suo inebriante profumo.  
"Non riuscivo a dormire, e non vi ho visto nel letto con me. Mi mancavate, Padre." è la risposta alla sua domanda, ed il sorriso di Draco sboccia sulle sue labbra.  
"Il mio dolce cucciolo…" mormora, fermando la mano sulla sua nuca, divorandolo con gli occhi. Scorpius si morde il labbro, sorridendo in quel modo semplicemente squisito, e le dita di Draco si stringono alla sua pelle.  
"Posso baciarvi?" pigola il ragazzo, e l'uomo risponde con i gesti al suo quesito. Tramite la presa salda alla sua nuca lo spinge verso di sé, lasciando incontrare le loro labbra, ed è sublime il modo in cui Scorpius vibra al suo bacio, come uno strumento ben accordato, aprendosi malleabile, desideroso di ricevere tutto ciò che lui vorrà donargli.  
E Draco è pronto a dare a Scorpius l'universo intero, impacchettato a dovere solo per lui.  
Si baciano, lentamente, ed il figlio ha sulle labbra il dolce sapore della cioccolata, la tazza stretta fra le lunghe dita che sbucano dalle maniche del maglione, e quando pone fine a quel bacio con un lieve morso al suo labbro inferiore Scorpius esala il proprio piacere.  
Lo guarda con una tale sottomissione da farlo sospirare, dimentico di ogni cosa che non sia il figlio. Se indicasse il pavimento ora, il ragazzo vi si inginocchierebbe senza pensarci due volte. E' meraviglioso quanto facile sia per lui scivolare all'interno del subspace.  
Ma non vuole dominarlo, non ora, e gli accarezza il viso mentre rilassa le spalle contro lo schienale del divano, lasciandogli il compito di calmarsi, respirare lentamente, e portare la tazza alle labbra. Scorpius beve piano, posando la tempia alla spalla del padre, e Draco vorrebbe che quell'istante potesse durare per sempre.  
Ci sono solo loro, davanti a quel camino acceso, solo loro all'interno di quell'immenso Manor, e la sensazione è che siano i soli nell'intera Londra Magica, in tutta l'Inghilterra, il mondo perfino! Sono i soli, e si bastano a vicenda.  
Passano dolci minuti, morbidi e caldi, e quando Scorpius termina la cioccolata posa la tazza sul tavolino, accanto al bicchiere del padre, per poi accoccolarsi al suo petto in cerca di più contatto fisico possibile. Sfrega il viso contro il suo collo, le braccia strette al petto, le ginocchia raccolte, un mucchietto di pelle ed ossa che si agita sulle proprie gambe.  
Draco inarca un sopracciglio.  
"Hyperion, va' tutto bene?"  
La domanda pare un incantesimo, dal modo in cui Scorpius risponde. Il ragazzo si immobilizza, il viso contro il petto dell'uomo, una mano al proprio collo e l'altra a quello paterno. Inspira profondamente, non risponde subito, e Draco si irrigidisce appena.  
"… Hyperion."  
"S-Sto bene." è la flebile risposta, ma ha il suono aspro di una mezza bugia.  
"Hyperion, guardami." ordina deciso l'uomo, e quando i loro occhi s'incontrano è l'unione fragorosa di due onde. Draco lo nota, e la preoccupazione scivola via dal proprio corpo. Scorpius non è mai stato bravo ad esprimere se stesso, non come le altre persone. No, lui ha un modo tutto proprio per reagire alla vita, lui cammina in punta di piedi ed esplode come una stella morente. Lui è tutto o niente, bianco o nero, lui è un mare calmo o un incendio incontenibile, che divampa impazzito e brucia tutto.  
Scopius non ha mezze misure.  
Draco gli accarezza una guancia, dolcemente, ed il ragazzo spinge il viso contro il suo palmo, chiudendo gli occhi ed inspirando tremulo, quasi sofferente. E la sofferenza viene dall'incapacità di vivere a metà, l'incapacità d'impedire al suo essere di divampare a piena forza.  
"Parlami, piccolo." sussurra, avvicinando le loro labbra senza toccarlo. Sa che deve spingerlo oltre il baratro, sa perfettamente che per farlo sbloccare deve farlo capitolare, crollare a terra, strisciare e gattonare fra la polvere. Tutto questo per permettergli di erigersi come un Dio fra i mortali, bello come una ninfa ed intoccabile; un diamante perfetto.  
Osserva il figlio raccogliere se stesso, cercare di combattere l'ordine che ha appena ricevuto, per poi perdere questa guerra contro la parte più pura di se stesso.  
"I-Io… Padre, vi supplico, desidero fare l'amore con voi. M-Mi mancate, Padre…" sussurra, la voce che s'incrina all'ultima frase, e Draco smette di desistere. La propria mano sul viso del figlio si sposta, afferrando il suo mento ed avvicinandolo alle proprie labbra, ancora senza toccarle. Piega la propria bocca in un dolce ghigno, guardandolo, cibandosi della sua voglia e del suo desiderio.  
"Farò l'amore con te, cucciolo. Faremo l'amore." risponde, pacato, sospingendo il ragazzo a sdraiarsi sul divano, le sue gambe che si aprono istintive.  
Draco sovrasta il figlio, reggendosi con una mano, posata a lato del suo viso, mentre l'altra vaga al di sotto di quell'enorme maglione per accarezzare il suo ventre piatto e picchiettare le sue costole come i tasti di un pianoforte. Il ragazzo getta le braccia al suo collo, intrecciando le mani dietro la sua nuca, e si inarca ai suoi tocchi, rispondendo ad essi esattamente come uno strumento: immediatamente e con passionale dolcezza.  
"Hai preso peso, Hyperion?" domanda, ed il figlio si morde il labbro, la vergogna a tingergli le iridi. Non dovrebbe vergognarsi, ma il suo processo di guarigione è lungo e tortuoso, mentalmente molto più che fisicamente.  
"T-Tre etti, Padre."  
"Poco."  
"Lo so… perdonatemi." pigola, e Draco scende a baciargli le labbra, la mano posata quasi distrattamente sul suo bacino spigoloso.  
"Sei stato bravo." gli fiata sulle labbra, e Scorpius si scioglie come neve al sole, rilassandosi ed inarcandosi un poco sotto di lui.  
Smettono di parlare, per ora, i soli rumori che riempiono la stanza provenienti dal camino acceso, il cui fuoco scoppietta allegro, il vento da fuori, che soffia contro le finestre con maggiore forza, ora, ed i sospiri del figlio, che vibra e trema ad ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni suzione. E' delizioso quanto celermente risponda ad ogni suo gesto, e danzano insieme a ritmo di una musica che viene scandita dai loro respiri ed i loro battiti cardiaci.  
Draco riempie di succhiotti il collo ed il petto del ragazzo, mentre si spinge con il bacino contro le sue natiche, promettendogli con quel gesto qualcosa che, lo sanno entrambi, il giovane riceverà -certo- ma a tempo debito.  
Scorpius è il suo angelo, il suo diamante, la ragione della sua esistenza, ma non smette di essere il proprio sottomesso. In ogni momento, che sia durante una scena o accoccolati sul letto, l'uomo rimane sempre e comunque il suo Master.  
Continuano a danzare, mentre l'eccitazione di Draco sale, alla consapevolezza che il meraviglioso corpo sotto di sé gli appartiene, gli appartiene completamente. Continua a spingersi contro di lui fino a quando il ragazzo non supplica il padre di riempirlo, completarlo, di fare l'amore con lui.  
"Vi prego, vi prego, vi prego-- Padre, ho bisogno di voi, ho bisogno di sentirvi, h-ho bisono… p-per favore!" pigola, la voce inframezzata da suoni che potrebbero quasi sembrare singhiozzi, e Draco gli accarezza le guance con le labbra.  
"Shh, piccolo, calmati. Preparati per me, cucciolo." gli ordina, piano, sulla sua bocca, ed il giovane si muove in fretta: le sue mani abbassano i boxer, facendoli cadere a terra, e le sue dita stuzzicano la propria apertura. Si prepara per accoglierlo mentre l'uomo si abbassa la cerniera dei pantaloni, passandosi la mano sulla crescente erezione.  
Ormai, lo desiderano entrambi. Ne hanno bisogno, e non solo fisicamente.  
E' vero, Scorpius ha sempre avuto problemi ad esprimersi, ma il sesso è il linguaggio che conosce meglio. Perché è attraverso il corpo che riesce a mostrarsi come realmente è, attraverso il corpo lui riesce a comunicare ciò che sente, attraverso il corpo la sua anima grida.  
Draco è uno dei pochi eletti che ha imparato ha decifrare questo suo linguaggio.  
Quando l'uomo scivola nel corpo del ragazzo, entrambi chiudono gli occhi. Dondola il bacino, entrando sempre di più, respirano l'uno nella bocca dell'altro, si cercano con le mani, con i petti, con le gambe, con gli occhi, con ogni centimetro di pelle.  
Le ginocchia nude di Scorpius si stringono ai fianchi del padre, le braccia che cercano disperatamente di tenerlo più vicino, dalle sue labbra sottili che scivolano ringraziamenti tremanti e gemiti supplichevoli.  
E' un amplesso che dura a lungo, e Draco decide di fare un dono al suo dolce sottomesso. Intrufola una mano fra di loro, la castità che magicamente scatta a contatto con le sue dita, e gli occhi di Scorpius si spalancano, come le sue labbra.  
"Padre, posso? Posso davvero?!" chiede, disperato, e Draco annuisce, ansimando.  
"Puoi venire, Hyperion. Vieni per me." mormora, quasi ruggendo sulla pelle del suo collo prima di marchiarla ancora, aggiungendo segni su segni.  
L'orgasmo del minore è il primo che li scuote, il corpo di Scorpius che si tende come corde del più pregiato dei violini, la voce si dipinge di piacere e liberazione, il corpo che poi si lascia andare alle spinte del padre.  
"Grazie…" ansima, riconoscente, "Grazie Padre, g-grazie!" continua a mormorare, sempre più piano, sino a quando la sua voce non scompare e sono solo le sue labbra a muoversi appena, gli occhi liquidi fissi in quelli paterni ed il corpo totalmente esposto, aperto per lui, pronto a ricevere il suo orgasmo. Che non tarda ad arrivare.  
Draco si spinge nel corpo del ragazzo con bisogno, stringendolo ed ansimando al suo orecchio, accasciandosi qualche istante addosso a lui, che accoglie quel piacevole peso.  
"Buon Natale, Padre." mormora Scorpius, sorridente.  
"Buon Natale, cucciolo mio."

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
